


One + One is...?

by FreakyPseudWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Dick Pics, Dominant Reader, Don't copy to another site, Everyone is Bisexual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Insecurity, Kakashi is a Angst Disaster Bi, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Submissive Yamato, Submissive Yamato | Tenzou, Texting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, switch kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/pseuds/FreakyPseudWriter
Summary: All alone on a business trip, Yamato gets a pleasant surprise by his girlfriend, send onto his phone. A surprise he can't resist at all.Unfortunately, in his daze, he makes a mistake which cuts the surprise short.





	1. Business Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is another request I have fulfilled, and due to how it ended, maybe I will feel inclined to write a little smutty continuation for it. But not right now, I apologize.
> 
> "HEY. Can I please request a scenario where Yamato and his significant other are sending each other flirtatious and sexual/texts and pictures. Yamato accidentally sends a dick pic to Kakashi."

Hotels were always so impersonal. Yamato sighed as he closed the door behind him and dragged the trolley for the last meters, before placing his baggage at the end of his bed. One look around, and he sighed again. This hotel was no exception from the rule. Sure, it looked nice with the creamy-white walls, the elegant, wooden frame of the bed, the lily-white linen of the blanket and the pillow with the artistic wrinkles, but…

He already missed his girlfriend. He missed his shared flat, the always disorganized bedroom, modern, yet worn-out couch and the colorful walls and fabrics. Not even gone for a single, whole day, but he was already down the drain.

Kakashi would call it being whipped, Asuma would say it was pesky side-effect of being in a relationship and Gai would cry because of his “youthful display of love and affection”. For Yamato though, being away from you, from his girlfriend, meant much more than that.

You were his family. No one would understand that better than him.

While Yamato opened his small suitcase and wrinkled out the suit he had prepared for the presentation at _Kumogakure Marketing_ tomorrow, he already started to type away on his phone, one to inform Kakashi that he arrived safely at the prepared hotel and two, to tell you that he already missed you.

_Yamato_

_As I thought, the hotel room is bland._

_(Y/N)_

_How bad is it_

Quickly, he snapped a photo of the bed, the walls with the generic modern art and the beige carpet and forwarded them to you.

 

_Yamato_

_There. That bad_

_(Y/N)_

_Oh no. I’m sorry, honey._

_Yamato_

_Is everything alright? How was work?_

_(Y/N)_

_Ya know, the usual stuff. Customers in retail are assholes. Thank god I’m the manager now and can tell them off :-) how was the train?_

_Yamato_

_Calm and quiet. Thank god Kakashi booked a seat in a single cabin for me, otherwise I would’ve died_

_(Y/N)_

_Aren’t you a bit dramatic?_

_Yamato_

_Only a teensy weensy little bit_

_(Y/N)_

_Lmao_

While Yamato continued his banter with you, he unpacked the trolley. Sweatpants, a t-shirt, a pair of flip-flops, a book about traditional architecture he had intended to read for a long time now, but didn’t have the time for, socks, his underwear, a toothbrush and other toiletries. Typical light travelling, with just the bare necessities to survive two to three days. And at the same time, not enough to make him comfortable. Quickly, Yamato slipped out of his jeans and pullover. Only in his underwear, he allowed himself to fall face-forward onto the soft mattress. Even the blanket smelled like nothing, he noticed as he rubbed his nose into the fabric.

His phone vibrated and without thinking, the man reached for it. It took him a few tries to properly grab the thin smartphone without looking, but when he finally managed and activated the screen, his eyes nearly bulged out of his eye sockets when he saw what you sent him.

 

_(Y/N)_

_I thought of you when I saw this today. Had to buy it. Do you like it? ;)_

Attached was a picture. A picture of you. A picture of you in… In _dessous_. And not any kind of dessous, oh no. Yamato’s mouth went dry as his eyes hungrily followed the incarnate trail of thin lace which cladded the promising softness of your thighs, the garter belt with the small bows rimming the lace, the cups of the bra barely containing your breasts and the cheeky grin you wore on your face. Even the color complimented you, to the point where his blood seemed to boil at the mere sight of the nice contrast of your skin against the colorful, silky fabric.

He shortly asked himself if you had a direct connection to his head sometimes. A set of dessous, just like this, always had been in his top ten of turn-ons. Something about garter belts and lace just fascinated him to no ends. And seeing this set on you, smiling like you knew what you were doing to him…

His dick pulsated to the same rhythm as his heart. With a low groan, Yamato sat up and crawled further onto the bed, until he was able to stretch comfortably out on his back. For now, he ignored the tent in his boxer shorts, the growing, pulsing ache. Instead, his fingers flew over the screen of his phone, eyes always flittering back and forth the text he had typed with trembling digits and your photo.

 

_Yamato_

_(Y/N), what are you doing_

_(Y/N)_

_Just showing you my new purchase._

_Yamato_

_We both know that showing off dessous comes with more implementations than showing off a new pair of shoes, for example_

_(Y/N)_

_Really? That social norm must’ve escaped me…_

Just when his fingers flew again over the screen to write a little reprimanding message, another picture arrived. This time, Yamato groaned like a wounded animal, all the while his eyes were glued to the promising sight and in his lower stomach gathered a tight knot of raw heat.

You were a little, cheeky devil. You knew exactly what you were doing, what you were doing to him. Before, you had merely looked up the camera. Now, you had changed your stance and took a photo right over your shoulder, down. Down your back, down the clasp of the bra, also accentuated with delicious bow, down to the lower back, where the garter belt begged to be opened. Down to the delicious round of your ass, cladded into the lace of the dessous. Yamato wanted nothing more but to draw his fingertips over the incarnate, delicate lines of the fabric, to feel how your breath hitched and your body trembled under such a simple ministration.

He could nearly hear you. The little breathless giggle swinging in your voice when you would tease him a bit more. Sliding your hands over your curves, taunting him, drawing him further and further in. It was unbearable to imagine this scene playing out in his head.

Yamato moaned lowly. His hips bucked, while the tent in his shorts grew even further. His entire lower stomach seemed to tighten, to pulsate to the rhythm of his pounding heart.

 

_Yamato_

_You’re killing me_

_(Y/N)_

_Killing you softly, I hope_

_My love, I’m missing you so much_

_You have no idea how much_

_It only has been a day_

_Yamato_

_Don’t remind me_

_God, what are you doing to me_

_(Y/N)_

_See above message ;)_

_I’m soaking wet, Yamato. Hot, wet and I need you_

_I imagine your hands on me, destroying me in the best way possible_

Another picture, and this one took the cake. The garter belt was now in full view, together with the panties. Your splayed apart thighs could also be seen, your parted legs and the already described, hot and wet middle. There was already a visible wet spot darkening the fabric sitting right above your crotch, just the bare edges of that spot. But the absolute cherry on top was the hand already crawling beneath the rim of the panties, clearly pleasuring yourself and playing with your own clit.

“Fuck!” Yamato cursed through gritted teeth out. Quickly, he selected your number, his blood boiling and heartbeat thundering through his entire body like a damn earthquake.

The phone didn’t even ring for a mere second before you took the call.

 _“Hey.”_ The breathless whisper was music to his ears.

“Goddammit, (Y/N)…” Yamato breathed out. “Why now? Why did you wait until I’m gone?”

_“I wanted to try sexting. Or phone sex. Anything along the lines of that.”_

“And you didn’t tell me, because…?”

Your breathy giggle made Yamato squirm on the blanket, his dick by now standing at full attention and begging the man to be touched. _“Surprise~!”_

“Of course. You damn little devil, you.”

 _“At your service. Now…”_ A little moan stole its way into your words, woven seamlessly into the syllables. _“Will you tell me how hard you are for me?”_

“I was…” Yamato licked his lips, swallowed around the sudden dryness in his throat. “I was half hard from the moment you started sending pictures.”

 _“That’s great to hear,_ ” you poured into the speaker and goosebumps started to pepper all over his arms, _“Do you want to know what I’ve been doing since we started our phone call?”_

“Yes. Please, (Y/N).”

 _“My fingers weren’t enough, so I had to get out one of our not-so-little toys.”_ Ants seemed to crawl down Yamato’s spine as the telltale sound of vibrations floated through the speakers, together with a sweet, suppressed moan of yours. _“I just had to… My underwear is soaked. I’m rubbing my clit while the rabbit is on the lowest setting. Just thinking about you got me this hot and bothered and-! Fuck.”_ Another moan, and Yamato could feel how his dick twitched. He wanted to be close to you, close enough to hear that moan without the interception of the speakers, without the little static noise in the background.

But for now, this had to be enough.

_“Do you also have something nice to show me?”_

His only answer was a raspy groan, low and vibrating deep in his throat. His hand trembled as he tried to tug the rim of the boxer shorts over his dick. His chest was nearly heaving, so close to being too loud and echoing in the connection that the man was almost embarrassed of himself. But the lust laid like a thick curtain over his mind, thus, only when his dick finally sprung free, red and swollen and begging for the release, Yamato gasped out in badly hidden relief.

“Gods, fuck,” gently, he started to massage the swollen member, “You want a photo? Like the ones you sent me?”

_“You can. I would love to see you. You and your big, fat cock…”_

He loved when you talked dirty. Loved it to the point of his ears growing hot, loved it to the point of being all embarrassed and riled up at the same time, loved and deemed it shameful. Yamato loved it because seeing your usually so mannered persona fell away and listening to the raunchy whispers sent lightning through his entire body.

With trembling fingers, he gripped his dick and positioned the camera of his phone. One click of his thumb, and Yamato allowed himself to stroke himself for the first time. Slow and luxuriating in the sensations coming along with it.

_“What have you done?”_ Your voice was breathless; hungry in a sense which had nothing to do with food. A moan drifted through the speaker, low and throaty. _“Tell me what you have done, Yamato.”_

“Took a pic for you. Only for you.”

_“Of what? Say it.”_

“My…” Yamato moaned. “My cock. I-I took a pic of my cock for you.”

_“And what are you doing with that little pic?”_

Your voice dominated him. Even so many miles away, it took merely a soft order, a teasing question and a few well-coordinated, sexy pictures to bring him under your spell. Reign him in, tie him up, make him obey to your order. Still trembling and squirming on the blanket, Yamato tapped a few times on his phone, before breathing again into the speaker. “Sent it,” he allowed himself another stroke, moaning lowly as he did so, “Oh god, (Y/N)… Please, tell me how to touch myself!”

 _“Easy, love.”_ Your voice had hardened, but the brunet didn’t notice in his haze. _“Yamato, are you sure-?”_

“Yes! Tell me!”

 _“Stop for a second there. I know it’s hard and you’re hard, but did you send the dick pic really to_ me _? Because I haven’t received anything yet, so maybe it’s a connection issue…?”_

That, in fact, ripped Yamato out of his frenzy. Ice rolled down his spine as he shot up, already frantically scrolling through his messages. The possibility of sending it to someone else was mortifying and the lust which had curled in his lower stomach and spread a thin layer of sweat over his skin, cooled abruptly down to the level of the Antarctica.

“Oh shite. Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck-!”

There was exactly one other new message which went out. To Kakashi. His friend, co-worker and endless tease for every mistake Yamato made. To _KAKASHI._ He sent a dick pic to _Kakashi_ , fucking fuck, shiting-!

It was like somebody poured a bucked of ice water over his head. Every trace of lust vanished into thin air, his dick grew soft and felt like it wanted to pull itself inside his body at the mere thought of his _senpai_ seeing what he liked to do with his girlfriend in his free time. Only a fraction of his sex life was bad enough, but a _dick pic_ , out of all things-!

 

_“Who did you send it to?”_

He fumbled with his phone, selected the picture and erased it. Thankfully, that was an option now. Then, when the deed was done, he buried his hot face in his hands and groaned lowly. “Kakashi. Oh god, if he had seen it…”

 _“I can only imagine.”_ Your laughter eased only part of the shame. _“I hope you wiped it. We don’t want him to tease you anymore than he already does.”_

“Of course,” Yamato grumbled, “if he ever…”

That was the moment his world crumbled around him, with just a little vibration of the phone in his hand and a text popping up on the screen, which drained all the blood from his face and made Yamato’s greatest nightmare reality.

 

_Yamato_

_(Deleted pic)_

_Kakashi_

_Well_

_I certainly didn’t expect this_

_Am I supposed to send one back?_

A little whimper floated through the air and only a moment later Yamato realized that the whimper actually came from himself. Mortification didn’t fit his state as the brunet quickly tugged his boxer shorts again over his lower half and threw himself face forward into the pillows. This was too much. He would never be able to look into Kakashi’s eyes again, not when the picture of his shaved _dick_ was still in the other’s mind and probably would never ever go away again.

Your weak laughter rang in his ears. _“He-he saw? Oh my god, this is too damn-!”_

“It’s not funny,” he grumbled, muffled by the pillow, “totally, absolutely not.”

 _“Oh, don’t be like that, love. I’m sorry this happened,”_ you giggled again like a young schoolgirl who took for the first time a peek into the boys’ changing room, “ _but you have to admit, it’s pretty funny.”_

“You just didn’t send a dick pic to your friend. You just didn’t embarrass yourself in front of someone who’s kind of your superior.”

_“Well, do you want me to? I can send him one of the pictures I made right now. Like that, we’re both on his platter.”_

“Please,” Yamato whined and finally raised his head again, “stop making fun of me!”

 _“I’m sorry, love.”_ You had sobered up a bit, even though a few little giggles were still breaking through. _“I’m truly sorry. I take it that we’re dropping this for now, huh?”_

“Yeah.” His phone vibrated again and automatically; Yamato tried to brace himself. For another mock of his _senpai_ , another teasing remark he wouldn’t let him live down, the fact that Kakashi loved to spill all his embarrassing secrets in front of their co-workers…

But for the third time that evening, his heart stopped for a second, only to nearly skyrocket.

 

_New chat_

_Kakashi, (Y/N), Yamato_

_Kakashi_

_After the interesting picture I just received, I have to ask_

_And this was now for a long time on my mind_

_Is the chance for a menage-a-trois on the table?_

_Yamato_

_Senpai?_

_You’re not serious_

_Wait, you’re serious_

_(Y/N)_

_Well, it depends on you love_

_I certainly wouldn’t mind_

_“I really wouldn’t mind,”_ your soft voice chimed in, _“and we talked about this. You know what my stance is towards a threesome, and we both said that if it would happen with someone, Kakashi was pretty high on both our lists.”_

Before Yamato could answer, his phone lit up again. He didn’t know if he should fear the new messages or if he should welcome them, but one thing was for certain. His dick showed definitely interest, the new waves of lust and heat curling again in his stomach.

 

_Kakashi_

_Take your time_

_But to make the decision easier_

_I guess I could reciprocate…_

_(pic)_

“Well,” Yamato stared at the picture, while your gasp of surprise echoed in his ear, “I guess when I’m coming back, we can invite him for a nice, relaxing dinner or something. See where everything is going.”

_“Definitely. I love you, Yamato.”_

“Love you too, (Y/N).”

They had made a silent agreement, unspoken and unbreakable. Gently, almost like the phone and the binding promise they made were made out of glass, Yamato lowered his phone to the nightstand while cutting the call, still staring at the dick picture he and his girlfriend received. This was indeed an interesting turn of events. One Yamato certainly didn’t expect ( _who would, in all honesty?)_ but a twist he definitely welcomed, if hesitant at first, but the more excited he was, the more he thought about it.


	2. Shared Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's offer has opened up new opportunities, even though there are still insecurities hanging in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly enough, I actually follow up on time with a continuation. ^^''

When the doorbell rang, Yamato’s heart skipped a beat. No — several beats, only to suddenly skyrocket into the highest heights, together with his stomach, like a rocket with no way out, no way back.

Only your voice and order steadied him the tiniest bit. “Go on. Open the door.”

He swallowed the glob of panic and anticipation down, straightened and stood up from his place on the kitchen table, where he had waited, helped and watched you fussing around the different pots and pans. When he looked over his shoulder as he exited the kitchen, Yamato was glad to see that you were already looking at him, giving him another push of motivation and self-confidence.

_Yes. I can do this. Tonight won’t be awkward at all._

One last deep breath in, and Yamato nodded at you in assurance. Your smile reached your eyes, creased in your acceptance, before going back to the slowly cooking dinner. The delicious smell followed him into the entrance of your shared flat; a small and almost cramped space. Shoes laid around in a chaotic heap, a carpet cushioned his naked feet as the man stepped closer to the door and only the small tremble in his hands betrayed his nervousness as he reached out and opened the door.

“I’m not too late, am I?” Kakashi was already grinning, the mole beneath his mouth turning up alongside the corners of his lips. “Aaah, and sorry for the mud beforehand. It’s raining buckets.”

“I noticed.” Yamato stepped aside and gestured his senpai in. A new wave of anxiety crashed into his mind as his older colleague brushed past him. Like never before, he was physically aware of him; Of Kakashi’s height, the lithe and fit build, of his scent (a mixture of dogs and cigarettes), his clothes (a leather jacket, jeans and a dark shirt, wet from the rain), his presence as a whole.

“I brought wine,” Kakashi handed him a small bag with the neck of a wine bottle peeking out, “I hope it’s not too much of an intrusion or something.”

“No, no. It’s alright.”

“Listen, Yamato. We don’t… We don’t have to go through with this.” His friend was in the middle of stripping off his jacket. Rain drops spilled everywhere, some even fell onto Yamato’s naked feet. A concerned look was thrown his way, before Kakashi turned and hung the jacket onto a nearby handle. “It was a quick idea, nothing else.”

 

Another glance was thrown his way, worried, confused, asking. “We can still call this off, if you want. If any party here has concerns.”

The last words were louder than the ones before. Loud enough to be heard in the kitchen.

Instantly, your voice echoed back, happy and a tiny bit gleeful, if Yamato was correct. “Oh, hey Kakashi! My stance hasn’t changed since the last time you asked. Plus, he and I talked this through several times.”

The clinking of metal echoed from the kitchen, then, you emerged, a little bit sweaty from standing too close to the stove for so long and still so beautiful that Yamato’s breath hitched. Almost instantly, you hugged Kakashi, who returned the hug weakly.

“Good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you, too.” His senpai answered. “Whatever you’re making, it smells like heaven.”

“I really hope it also tastes like heaven.” Your laugh made Yamato relax even more. Gods, he was already slipping into his usual mindset, into the anticipation of a wild night with his girlfriend, and the table wasn’t even decked in. “But I’m also sure,” a suggestive glance was first directed at Kakashi, then at Yamato, “that we won’t eat that much. Thanks for the wine, by the way.”

Even Kakashi couldn’t completely shake off the tension in the air like it was nothing. Yamato watched how a single drop of sweat rolled down Kakashi’s temple, rolled and rolled until it vanished in the neckline of his flimsy t-shirt.

You seemed oblivious to everything, but Yamato knew better. The little evil, mischievous sparkle in your eyes told him enough to know that you were very much aware of what was going on inside of their guest, what was going on inside _him_ when your eyes shifted and nailed Yamato right then and there onto his spot.

 

“Or,” you cocked your hips and crossed your arms, expression so confident and secure Yamato basically had no choice but to squirm around, “we can start immediately with the main event? I surely would have nothing against it.”

It would be a lie if he would say that your calm confidence wasn’t incredibly arousing. In his sweatpants, it was impossible to hide his semi-hard boner, and Yamato didn’t doubt that Kakashi had the same problem, even though his jeans would cover his… _predicament_ a bit better.

“Yes? No? Maybe?” you asked, still smiling. “I mean, I could turn off the oven right now, secure the food and pack it up, before casually walking into our bedroom and find two conveniently naked and very attractive men there, getting comfortable with each other. Or I could go into the kitchen and listen out to two friends chatting while decking the table in the living room. Whatever you prefer.”

With that and a last, teasing wink, you turned around and vanished again in the kitchen. As soon as you were out of sight, Yamato looked at Kakashi, searching for an answer he wasn’t sure if he would like to find, and still so damn insistently half-hard that it was truly maddening.

You left it to them to decide. Made it clear that, no matter what the two men would do, you would support it.

Kakashi seemed to have found a solution. He reached out, a gentle hand closing in, the fingertips sliding over Yamato’s cheek like a forgotten afterthought. Out of instinct, he leaned into the touch, but then it was already gone and the other man stared at him with the expression of someone who just found the solution to a problem he didn’t intend to find.

“I’m sure,” he said, and Yamato liked to believe it was more an assurance to himself than to the brunet, “Are you?”

“You heard (Y/N). We talked it over.”

“Good.” Kakashi nodded, breathed in, tried to smile but failed. “It won’t get between you and her? In the long run?”

“No. We are very sure.”

“How can you?”

“Communication.” Yamato’s heart was jumping into his throat, but he dared to reach out. Reach out and take Kakashi’s hand into his, entwine their fingers, soft like silk and gentle like wind. The other was frozen, let Yamato do what he wanted. Passive, not wanting to butt in.

 

Into your relationship, Yamato realized suddenly with crystal-clear clarity.

“We’re talking about everything,” he said, hands still entwined and not planning to let go, “especially when it comes to… stuff like this. (Y/N) made me open up to some stuff, and in return, I opened her up to things. You’re our first, though.”

“Your first…?”

“Yes.” Heart still pounding like a gigantic metronome, Yamato took the next step. Gently, he turned and dragged Kakashi after him, one step at a time and still nervous, but with the reassuring knowledge that his senpai was even more nervous than him.

When the men entered the bedroom, its curtains already drawn close and only a soft light shining in the corner beside the bed, Kakashi’s hand slightly started to tremble. Just the tiniest bit, nothing more than a tremor, but still so noticeable Yamato felt the need to calm his friend further down.

At the end of the bed, he stopped and Kakashi did a second later, too. Despite his nervousness, the brunet raised their hands and pressed a tender kiss to the back of Kakashi’s hand. A silly instinct, but apparently, the right one.

One breath in, then Kakashi stepped into his personal space. Their hands trapped between them, chest to chest and face to face. The tips of their noses bumped together, breath fanning in short, frantic waves over Yamato’s skin and also over Kakashi’s. When his friend weakly angled his head, lips inching closer, he only raised his face by a margin, silently telling him that he wanted this. Wanted them, wanted _him_.

When they finally kissed, it was strangely soft and careful, laced with all their insecurities. Yamato would be a liar if he would say that he never thought about kissing Kakashi, but to actually do so were two totally different shoes. His friend tasted like the black coffee he preferred, insistent, sharp and a little bit bitter. His lips were slightly chapped while gliding over Yamato’s, slowly mouthing and moving. Testing the waters, testing _this_ out, as strange and good as it was. Heat curled in his lower stomach and spurred him on, urging, screaming, begging to kiss more, touch more, feel more. A small moan drifted through the air, from one of them or from both, it didn’t matter. When Kakashi nipped at his bottom lip, a small bite with one of his unusual long incisors, Yamato sighed, only to whine lowly when the other withdrew.

Their foreheads touched, gave support to both men while they tried to catch their breath. The room seemed to spin around Yamato, but Kakashi and his body managed to stabilize him. He tried to say something, but every word and every thought died when the lips returned, descended on his. No more softness, no more gentleness. Every move of Kakashi’s lips screamed of hunger, of lust and urgent need, wanted more and took faster than Yamato was able to react. Growls vibrated through Kakashi’s chest, more like a wolf or dog than human, and Yamato found himself even more turned on by the sounds.

 

Knowing he was the reason for his usually uptight and relaxed senpai in becoming like this made Yamato wanting more. Wanting all of these sounds. His hands dropped to the rims of Kakashi’s t-shirt, raised it, touched eagerly the hot skin. Instantly, Kakashi growled again.

“Fuck,” he breathed, molded their lips together, only to break away again, “ _Fuck_ … Yams, oh shit…”

“Yeah. We should’ve done that earlier.”

“Like, a few years earlier?” Kakashi laughed, moaned lowly when Yamato’s fingernails scratched over his stomach. “Shit. We’re doing this.”

A chuckle broke free, while his hands were still busy raising the fabric higher and higher, all the while teasing his senpai with more touches, more caresses. “We’re doing this.”

Only heated looks were exchanged; heated looks and a few more kisses, while Yamato worked almost at a languish pace at undressing his friend. The shirt was the first thing to go, unceremoniously dropped on the floor. Instantly, like two magnets, the men drifted together, lips meeting and hands searching, feeling, touching, burning paths of lust and heat onto their skin. After a few more minutes, Yamato managed to work his hands between them. The buttons and the zipper of the jeans were quickly undone, and finally, his eager fingers wrapped around the clothed erection.

It was like lightning zapped through Kakashi. Violently, he shuddered, hissed, squirmed on his feet. The heavy length felt almost like it belonged into Yamato’s palm, was made to be teased and caressed without a worry or care for time or the fact that they had been only friends some weeks ago. Since the accidental picture Yamato tried to send to his girlfriend, failed and sent off to his friend.

What a change of events.

When the door creaked open and you slipped into the room, eyes sparkling with mirth and mischief, Kakashi instantly tensed up like they had been caught. The man struggled, inched away from Yamato, only to stop in his tracks when you wrapped yourself around him.

You grinned, before leaning up and breathing an almost tame peck to Kakashi’s cheek. “My, oh my. Indeed, you got comfortable with each other. How are you feeling now, Kakashi, dear?”

“Better,” the man said, still breathing hard, “definitely better.”

“And?” Yamato watched (maybe just as breathless as his senpai) how your lips inched higher and higher, still curled into your typically teasing smile he knew would promise a good time for every party involved, and closer and closer to Kakashi’s, still a little bit swollen and lightly parted. “Warmed up to the idea? Even though it was yours?” you whispered.

“Acting on instinct and messaging your friends to join a threesome and actually doing it are two totally different things.” Kakashi retorted.

“Good point.” You stopped, just an inch away from his lips. “But have you warmed up now to your whim? Are you ready to join _us_?”

It was so clear what you implicated. Yamato and you were sure in your decision, fully committed and down to fuck (quite literally). Not Kakashi, though. He was the one doubting his decision, he was the one to question himself and his actions. In asking if Kakashi was ready to join, you also asked if he was ready to stop doubting, to believe that it was good and okay. That despite the unusual offer between friends, it wouldn’t destroy the already existing bonds.

 

When Kakashi finally nodded - meekly but he did - your smile grew, only to kiss him. No hesitation in your movements, just a deep, satisfying kiss. Yamato watched enraptured, how you enamored and mesmerized Kakashi, the lust in his stomach only growing brighter and hotter. He bit his bottom lip, then quickly started to strip out of his clothes, while you were busy fiddling with the last bits of Kakashi’s jeans.

Like never before, Yamato was glad he and you had bought one of the biggest bed frames you could find when you moved together. Not only that there was a lot of space to stretch out after a night of pleasure, now, it would be also comfortable to lay here with three people. After folding his clothes neatly and placing them on a nearby stool, Yamato crawled onto the mattress and sat down. His back against the sturdy headboard, legs splayed away from him and revealing his hard dick to all curious eyes, and hands by his sides, palms settled onto the linen. The usual position, waiting and awaiting the first command.

Hopefully soon. He had no idea what you had planned for this. If he knew something for sure, was that you _had_ a plan how this evening was supposed to go, but what exactly…? No idea. You were pretty secretive about the details, about the new games you would play with him, the little tricks you had up your sleeve to absolutely drive Yamato up the walls. For now though, watching you kiss Kakashi and him completely getting lost in the kiss was more than enough for Yamato to wish he could be more rebellious and not comply to your simplest orders.

The pale skin of his friend shone in the dim darkness, the weak light of the lamp creating the most delicious shadows on the toned body. He never noticed before, never really looked (or maybe he didn’t allow himself to look, perhaps?), but Kakashi was incredibly fit. An attractive body, gorgeous shadows and delirious lines. Yamato could easily admit that his friend was a sight for sore eyes, and sought after by every single woman in their department. And maybe, deep down, he had stopped himself from looking too closely at his friend because he knew he would find something he would like.

You were also into him. No jealousy could be found inside Yamato’s heart despite the common view on attraction to someone outside of a relationship, just the gratitude that you were open enough to accept this… whatever this was. He watched how you kissed and caressed Kakashi, flattened your hands against the lower stomach, while pushing the man more and more backwards. Towards the bed, towards Yamato.

 

A few hushed whispers were exchanged, possibly of the same kind as before between Yamato and Kakashi. More reassurances, more security. Until you nearly shoved the man backwards, pushing him onto the mattress.

“Dear,” your smile sent fire into Yamato’s stomach and even lower than that, even though it wasn’t a smile for him, “would you be so kind to join Yamato while I get some stuff ready for us?”

Kakashi nodded, almost like he was in a daze, and carefully turned and crawled towards him. At the sight of his friend inching closer, Yamato swallowed thickly. What a sight. He settled down beside him, head turned towards the younger man, and for the first time, a little smile tugged at the corners of his already reddish, swollen lips. “Some stuff?”

“Yeah. Some stuff.” Yamato’s blood pulsated already at the mere image of the “stuff” you got out from the small box at the bottom of the wardrobe. One glance, how you scrambled for the box, and he hissed lowly. Gods, the memories alone were enough. The many, many memories of toys, different lubes, cuffs and binds.

“Do you do this often?”

“Yes.”

“And (Y/N) is…?”

Your laugh cut through the whispered conversation. “Yes, dear, I am the more… adventurous one of us. Not that Yamato doesn’t have ideas of his own, but since we met, I like to believe we… have found a balance where we can talk about our sexual fantasies and desires. We talk, we share and try to make each other’s desires true.”

Kakashi perked up. “I’m curious. What exactly did you two do already?”

“Yamato, honey…” His back straightened at the nickname you only gave him when you absolutely wanted him to obey. “Would you be so kind as to tell what kind of kinks we already fulfilled together?”

His throat was dry, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth, but you ordered him. Ordered him and he would always obey. “Pet play. Handcuffs. Overstimulation. Pegging. Knotting. Orgasm denial. Some roleplay. Paddling. Double penetration. Frottage. Half-public sex.” Yamato stated, his voice maybe meek and shy, but clear. His reward was a satisfied smile into his direction, before you started to explain more. “Mostly just stuff we both want to try out and maybe, if we like it, we do them again. For example, we both wore once plugs to work and I was not that much of a fan, while the public sex wasn’t much Yamato’s style.”

 

“And you both try them?” Kakashi asked. His dick trembled weakly, colored in an angry red and already wet in anticipation. “I mean, _everything_?”

“Yeah.” Finally, you emerged from the wardrobe. To Yamato’s slight disappointment, you only carried various kinds of lube to the bed, dropping them onto the mattress and quickly starting to strip out of your clothing. “I’m not letting Yamato do all of this all alone. And even though he sometimes had a hard time,” the shirt dropped to the ground, “for example with punishing me when I was naughty,” your hands went straight to your own pair of sweatpants, slipping beneath the rim and pulling the fabric down, “in the end, it’s my responsibility to always make sure whatever we do is safe and pleasurable.” The underwear was gone faster than Yamato could blink, and you stood in front of both men, naked and with the hands placed in the crock of your hips, proud and unashamed for being sexually active and having fun. “Any other questions while we’re at it? I’m surprised you didn’t ask about knotting or the public sex.”

Kakashi’s little laugh shook a little. “Oh, I was just waiting for the right moment.”

“Honey, would you, please…?”

“The Christmas party last year. In the printer room.”

Kakashi gasped. “No way! That was you?”

At the mere memory, Yamato still felt so embarrassed that he groaned and buried his face in his hands. Your giggling and Kakashi’s disbelieving exclamation only made him blush farther. “It was a stupid idea,” he mumbled, “and I can’t believe we really did that.”

“Maa, Yamato… I have to look at you with different eyes from now on.” Kakashi teased. Your hand settled onto Yamato’s left thigh as you climbed beside him onto the bed, already twitching in eagerness to get started.

 

Being between you and Kakashi seemed like a strange, feverish dream. On his left was you, fingers running slowly over his calf and inching closer and closer to his dick. On his left was Kakashi, who seemed to only now realize how hard both of them were and watched you in total and utter fascination how you played with Yamato until he also, still hesitating, placed his hand on the right thigh and started to stroke over the warm, sweaty skin.  

What a strange, strange dream. A good one, but still oh so strange.

“Would you like to kiss Yamato, dear?” you asked, while your index fingers slipped down to the inside of his thighs.

Kakashi breathed out, hand shaking the tiniest bit. His dark eyes searched Yamato’s, held them and asked, _asked_ and accepted. “Yes,” he mumbled and already leaned in, lips parted and obviously eager.

Yamato’s head was swirling, circling, rolling at the sensations. The pair of still foreign lips which felt so good and natural on his own, the extra pair of hands carefully cupping his face, your hands on his thigh and finally, finally finding his dick. He was the center of attention, lavished in touches, kisses, whispered praises, so hushed and his mind so occupied he didn’t understand a single one of them, but he registered the low, praising tone over anything.

His hips jerked into your touch, upwards, seeking friction from your hand. His lips were ravished by Kakashi, then left alone to pepper more kisses down his throat, neck, shoulders, clavicles.

A groan was ripped from his mouth as your hand slowly jerked his dick, pleasuring him, but above anything else, teasing him. “(Y/N),” he breathed out, barely able to get his thoughts straight, “Kakashi… Gods, please…”

“Just in case, honey. What is our security net again?”

“Green, yellow, red.”

He could hear the smile in your voice, swinging with every syllable. A vixen, clearly enjoying his pleasurable suffering. “And what do these words mean exactly? Come on, explain them for Kakashi.”

“Green for all good, ye-yellow for a break and red for st-stop.” A tongue flicked over his neck, right over his pulse point, tasting the sweat directly off his skin. This was sweet, sweet torture, with two people who liked to tease and play games. Suddenly, it hit Yamato like a damn hammer. Of course, you two would side with each other and suspend him endlessly, with your love to draw things out and Kakashi being… well, being himself.

 

He leaned his head against the headboard. “Oh man, now I’m in for a penny, huh?”

Like it was just another movie night, nothing unusual going on, you leaned your cheek against his heaving chest, while you continued to watch your own hand, massaging his erection with the casual experience of the years you had been together with him under your belt. “Like you don’t like to be showered in attention. You and your praise kink, honey.”

“He has?” From his right, Kakashi chimed in. The big hand on his right thigh twitched, obviously intrigued, before inching closer and closer to his dick, where you were still busy pleasuring him. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Oh yes. Tell him how pretty he looks like this, all sweaty and hard,” a little tug of your hand and Yamato couldn’t suppress the moan rippling through his body any longer, “and he will melt in your hands like pudding.”

He could feel Kakashi’s smile pressed against his skin as the other man wrapped his strong hand around yours and thus, also around his dick, gently assessing the rhythm and going along with the slow teasing you established. “You’re looking great like this, Yamato. All spread out, ready to receive all kinds of attention. You’re doing so good, moaning for us and soon, you will also scream for us.”

“What is your favorite feature of Yamato, my dear?” you asked. “Mine would definitely be his body. Just look at him, all buff and strong. And he’s taking such good care of himself.”

“Yes, absolutely.” Kakashi pressed another gentle kiss to Yamato’s shoulder, pressed more all over his neck and up to his jawline. “But I think I like his hands the most.”

“His hands?”

“His hands.”

“Why would that be?”

Another kiss, just breathed to the corners of his lips. Yamato tried to turn his head towards him, tried to receive more attention and more kisses, but Kakashi already pulled away, with a devilish sparkle in his black eyes which would usually scare the shit out of Yamato, but now, it only fueled his lust and made him whimper deep in the back of his throat. “I don’t know exactly. They are slightly bigger than mine and even though he’s smaller than me, I feel… A bit dwarfed by him, sometimes at least. And his hands, gods, his hands.” Kakashi shuddered, directly pressed against Yamato’s side. He moaned lowly, directly into his ear, hot breath crashing into his skin. “His hands… I don’t know. I really don’t know.”

“Be honest with yourself, my dear.” Your hand sped up, making Yamato’s breath hitch in his chest. “Did you maybe imagine him touching you already? How his big hand would feel on your skin? Caressing you, touching you?”

“(Y/N)…”

You giggled, happy to have a second victim to torment. “Oh, Kakashi. It’s okay. We’re all friends here, aren’t we? You’re now a part of our relationship, and in our relationship, we always share everything. Tell us how you feel, won’t you?”

 

The bigger hand over yours stopped moving. In fact, Kakashi stopped every movement. Only his breath thundered too loudly in the room, crashing again and again like the rising tide against Yamato’s ear shell. Again and again, every exhale a single caress, hot and bothered.

Yamato’s voice was straining when he tried to form the question which grew more and more important with every second it stood unanswered in the middle of the room. “Kakashi?”

That broke the spell. The other man seemed to snap out of it, slacked against him and breathed freely out, another cool wave of air over Yamato’s already slick, sweaty skin. “No,” the whisper was more edged into his skin by Kakashi’s lips, “No, shit… I can’t…”

“Why not?” Gently, you released Yamato’s dick and reached over to stroke over Kakashi’s hand. “Why can’t you?”

“It would… Would destroy everything.”

“And what if it wouldn’t?”

Confusion grew and festered in Yamato’s head. Did you know something about Kakashi which he didn’t? How? Did you suspect something and tried to poke his friend until he would spill it? _(Why did you stop? He wanted to be showered in more attention, more affection, wanted to be spoiled and seen by his two most loved-!)_

A pained groan erupted from Kakashi and also rolled through Yamato. They were still pressed together, so tightly that not even a sheet of paper was able to get between them. All three of them, while you leaned further over Yamato’s lower body, ignoring completely how your breasts smothered his dick almost perfectly between them, making the man squirm and whimper with each and every breath you took.

You didn’t care, though. Instead, you took Kakashi’s hand into yours, while the man just shook his head, before pressing his forehead into the crook of Yamato’s neck. A sweet motion, which nearly made up for the cut off of ministrations.

“Come on, Kakashi,” you mumbled, “Tell us. Tell us what’s going on behind that pretty face of yours.”

“I prefer not to.”

“What a shame. Honey,” with that, you turned your eyes to Yamato, little wrinkles of sheer amusement all around your eyes which he desperately wanted to kiss, “can you give me a hand?”

At first, he didn’t understand. Only when he offered literally his hand and you grasped his wrist, only to lead him towards Kakashi’s straining dick, he understood. Eagerly, his fingers closed around the warm flesh, smooth skin, slick liquid and started to caress just like you had caressed him. A sweet experience, made even better by Kakashi gasping and shuddering, but also spreading his legs a bit wider to make more space. Up and down, a soothing, calm rhythm. One which made Kakashi sigh almost like he didn't even notice he made these sounds, low and dreamily, moaning and whimpering as Yamato enjoyed his new task more and more. Feeling Kakashi twitch in his hand, feeling his friend lean onto him, feeling how he pressed his face more and more into his neck, oblivious to the world but probably still hearing your insistent, sweet voice asking more from him.

 

“Just tell us, Kakashi. We’re friends here. You can tell us.”

“Nah… I ca-can’t-! Oh gods, Yamato, fuck…”

“Just like this honey. You’re doing so great.”

“Thank you, (Y/N).”

“No worries, love. We will get back to you, but you also see what I see in Kakashi, don’t you? He needs to relax a bit more.” You smiled widely at him, full of mischief and care and love. “What do you say? Should I, maybe, just maybe start to join in? Hm?”

Another pained groan escaped Kakashi as your hand slipped between his legs, right past Yamato sluggishly pumping his dick, only to scratch, still with a mischievous look which even beat Kakashi’s earlier expression by far, the sensitive skin of Kakashi’s balls. Just a crock of your fingers, merely a little nick of your fingernails. Though, the man reacted like he was hit by lightning. A spasm shook Kakashi’s legs, sharp fingernails dug into Yamato’s arms and an even sharper inhale, followed by a harsh “ _Fuck!_ ”, breathed into the nape of his neck made him remember all the times you had gifted him with that kind of torturous pleasure.

“Someone is sensitive, huh?” Again, you crooked your fingers and another mighty tremor made Kakashi bury his face even more in Yamato’s neck. “Fascinating.”

Indeed, fascinating. Yamato himself was captivated by the sounds his senpai, his long-friend and all-time pain in the neck was able to make. His thumb rubbed in a soothing circle over the weeping head of Kakashi’s dick, spreading more precum, feeling the little vein at the underside of the dick, only to shudder himself when you leaned in to kiss his wrist.

You were in total control of the situation, just with a few well-whispered words and gestures. As your boyfriend, Yamato already experienced this, the sheer intensity and pleasure coming along with the simple orders. There was no question in his mind that Kakashi felt the same way, measured at the involuntary moans spilling with higher frequency and the movements of his entire body. Eager for more touches, just like Yamato had been just a few minutes ago, spreading his legs to accommodate you better, hips eagerly bucking into Yamato’s hand and face pressing over and over into the nape of his neck, all the while Kakashi’s hot breath washed in harsh waves over his sweaty skin.

 

You still interrogated Kakashi, still with an almost sickly-sweet voice, enjoying the place he was stuck in far too much. “So, you don’t want to spill anything, huh? Under no circumstances?”

He shook his head, his sweaty strands ruffling over Yamato’s shoulder, clavicle and neck.

“Fine, then. Some other questions will be more fitting. I have an idea how tonight will go, but for that, I need some kind of information from you, Kakashi and from you too, Yamato.” A quick glance into his eyes and you continued, quick and undisturbed, even when your hands continued their ministrations to Kakashi’s balls. “Kakashi. Dear. Listen to me.”

The man’s chest heaved, but seemed to regain some control over his body at hearing his name. Breathlessly, he clung to Yamato, but turned his head the slightest bit and leaned his cheek onto the shoulder. “Yeah. I’m… I’m here.” He rasped out.

“Good. Now, what would you say if we put you in the middle?”

“Huh?”

“Like,” you scurried around, rocking your breasts against Yamato’s dick, which made him hiss and squirm, “You would fuck me, and Yamato would fuck you. Me, you, Yamato. That’s at least my planned order.”

At that, you raised your head and searched for Yamato’s eyes. You wanted permission, he realized with a sudden startle, permission to pull through with your just proposed plan. Despite you being in absolute control, you would never dare to go against his wishes. Thus, the asking glance.

Gently, he placed his other hand in the back of your neck. The strong muscles beneath his fingertips tensed for a mere moment, only to suddenly relax. Like a puppet with its strings cut, your head lolled forward, accompanied by a soft moan. You loved his hands maybe just as much as Kakashi did, loved when the roles were switched and you were the one “submitting” to him. The gentle grip was a reminder and agreement, a silent exchange created by years of communication and understanding. Your hair fell over his fingers, gentle wisps of caresses, and like an overly trusting kitten, you leaned into the touch.

He was certainly alright with this arrangement. It would be a welcomed change, one Yamato would willingly submit to, but was Kakashi okay with this?

 

Apparently, he needed some time to think about this turn of events a bit. His dark eyes were less hazy, less unfocused, but the sweat was still clear on his pale skin and his hands were still shaking from his inner tension. “Gods… Wait, so you mean…?”

“Mhm. Anal sex.”

Kakashi nodded, shook his head, nodded again. “I mean… I’m not uninterested. Definitely not. Yamato, is that alright for you?”

“Yes.” he answered. A simple, easy answer, and true on top of that.

“So,” you interjected, leaning a bit more into Yamato’s hand, “in general, you would be open to try it out? Remember, dear. Clear answers. Otherwise, we will find something else to do for our fun.”

“I think…? Sorry.” Kakashi mumbled. His eyes darted around, before he sighed, sat up and clearly looked into your face, even though his face turned an untypically bright-red color Yamato would’ve loved to capture on a photo, just to have something to remember him of that moment. “Yes. I would like to try it out.”

“Great.” A soft kiss pressed to his upper thigh, then also you followed suit and sat up. A relieved groan escaped Yamato’s throat as his dick wouldn’t be tortured any longer by fractions of movements or your mere breathing. “We can make it easier for you. Distract you a bit. Lead you through the preparations. Would you like that, dear?”

Beside him, Kakashi nodded. Somehow exhausted, but brimming with energy; energy to do what you wanted him to do. The formerly so teasing, high and mighty friend had submitted completely to you, a fact Yamato relished in. One look from you, and he gently lifted Kakashi’s chin, lips meeting lips again in a messy kiss. The other responded willingly, pliant against Yamato like he wanted to melt against him and never let go. Like an afterthought, Yamato’s hands found the eager erection of his friend again, teasing and caressing. Kakashi whimpered for the very first time, but instead of shying away (like Yamato would’ve suspected), his senpai only grew more eager. Pale arms sneaked around his neck, more strength and finesse were poured into the kiss.

Raw lust burned in Yamato’s veins. Heat flooded his body; more lust and more heat. He sighed into Kakashi’s mouth, completely forgotten and forsaken in the entangle of limbs, soft whispers passed between two mouths and the pulsating dick in his hand, slowly pumping the heated flesh.

 

“Yamato…” This whisper sounded even needier than the others, highlighted by the sheer intensity Kakashi laid into the next moves. His hips bucked, a groan floated through the air, the hug around his neck tightened. Following a deeply rooted instinct, he helped his friend to crawl into his lap like a touch-starved cat, arching into his chest and sighing loudly when their dicks brushed together. With every motion, every brush of heated flesh, it became clearer and clearer for Yamato that they always hid behind the façade of being friends. There always had been a certain level of attraction between them, but as the scared, nervous adults they were, they didn’t talk about it. A massive elephant in the room, never to be mentioned and never to be addressed.

“Senpai…” Yamato moaned when Kakashi’s hips started to deliberately press down into him, “Fuck… You’re too good, so beautiful…”

His friend smiled; a lazy, hot smile, full of sharp teeth and his usual lazy confidence. “You too,” his hips rolled again, making both of them hiss out, “So good. So _fucking_ good.”

“You’re both so good,” your voice drifted over as you climbed again into the bed, “both of you are such beautiful, good-looking, attractive, pretty men.” You cupped Kakashi’s cheek, your fingers gently caressing his sweaty face, before leaning into a just as gentle, soft kiss. Nothing more than four, five seconds, then, you backed away and leaned towards Yamato, expectation clear on your features. Mostly, you tasted like always, with the underlying traces of Kakashi hiding behind every flick of your tongue. An addictive mix Yamato tried to chase purely out of instinct when you pulled away.

Your laughter lulled him deeper into the vortex of heat. “Someone is eager, huh? Are you just as eager, my dear?”

Dazed, Kakashi nodded. “Yes,” he breathed, rolling his hips once more against Yamato like the damn tease he was, “I want this.”

Another confirmation wasn’t needed. Your smile seemed to lighten up the room, and when you started to direct the men according to your wishes, neither of them complained, despite the missing warmth of their eager bodies.

 

“Honey,” you were the only one left on the mattress, gloriously naked and sprawled out beneath their hungry gazes, “you can lean back for now. Dear, come to me. I also want to have some fun in warming you up.”

_Fuck._

You wanted to let Yamato watch. Watch how you would seduce Kakashi, how he would experience your body, how you and his friend would work together in driving him crazy. He couldn’t wait. And Kakashi apparently had the same thoughts, measured at his frantic and slightly uncoordinated movements as he crawled over the endless mattress. Immediately, he melted into you, moaning your name between hasty kisses.

A sight which turned Yamato’s mouth into a desert. Softly, to not disturb Kakashi and you, he leaned backwards, his own dick already slicked and eager to be touched.

In between kisses, you continued to rile Kakashi up. With your hands, stroking over his lithe, muscular back and landing on his ass, with your hips, grinding upwards and against him, and of course, with your words, whispered but loud enough to be understood by all of them.

“Just be honest. You wanted this for a long time. You wanted us, am I right?”

Kakashi shook his head, only to whine lowly when you bucked against him. “ _Shit_ , fuck… No, I-I didn’t-!”

“Please. Your crush on Yamato was always pretty obvious. Pulling at his pigtails like a little boy would.”

“No, I wasn’t-! I didn’t-! He’s your-!”

You shushed him with another kiss, languish in its execution. “Sssh. It’s alright. At first, I thought you were avoiding me because of that crush to your sweet, little kouhai. I made my peace with that, only to slowly realize that you not only crushed on Yamato.”

Every muscle in Yamato froze into place. One hand around his dick, the other shoring him on the mattress, he listened and watched full of growing fascination how you peeled off layer after layer of his mysterious friend’s demeanor. Yes, there had been a time Kakashi avoided you like the pest. Short answers to questions, leaving the room as soon as possible whenever they were at an official junction of their job, in general everything to go out of your way. Yamato had chalked it up to coincidence, not active dislike. Considering Kakashi always had been very interested in you when he was alone with him, asking questions about this and that…

It made suddenly sense.

“Senpai?” His voice trembled slightly, his tongue still to dry to form proper, straight sentences. “Is that true? Do you like us both? Romantically?”

Kakashi’s entire body shook like a leaf in the wind. Then, (and Yamato’s heart jumped into his throat), a tiny nod, nothing more than a slight angling of his head. The man collapsed after his silent admission, nearly crushed you beneath him all the while burying his face in the nape of your neck, the silver hair mixing with yours.

 

Instantly, you started to coo into Kakashi’s ear, while your hands stroked in calm, soft movements over his entire back. “I know. You did great. Thanks for telling, you did so good.” And, after a silent communication with Yamato, you also dared to whisper into his ear: “We love you, too. It’s okay.”

Something seemed to swell in his throat. So big and unbelievable he couldn’t put a name on it, so strange and understandable he wouldn’t be able to explain what that meant, for them as a whole. As a couple, as a group. Yes, he did love Kakashi, in the same way he loved you. So weird to finally see it clearly laid out in front of him, to actively admit it instead of hiding these feelings. There was always the attraction to Kakashi, but maybe, just maybe, because others would’ve looked strangely at him, Yamato didn’t allow these feelings.

With bated breath, he waited, watched how you calmed his friend down. He knew what it felt like to be pushed to the very edge by you and your words, actions and ideas. And to say that he wasn’t pleasantly excited to see you two starting to make out again, with slow, chaste kisses which quickly grew deeper and more passionate, would be a lie.

Relishing in every soft moan drifting through the air, Yamato started to pump his dick once more, his vision always fixated on the delirious sight of his two loved people showing their desire for each other. Only when you pointed over Kakashi’s shoulder at the night table, he had to rip his eyes away from that delirious sight.

Indeed. In a secret moment, you had placed some condoms and different bottles of lube on his side of the bed, already knowing he would have the time to hand them to you. Yamato understood instantly. He leaned over, grabbed two condoms and a bottle of his favorite lube (it smelled like plum) and handed you one of the small plastic foils, before settling back into his position.

The lube seemed almost ice cold against his feverish-hot skin as he popped the bottle open and squirted some of the liquid onto his dick and hands. A sharp hiss escaped him as he squeezed his eyes shut. However, the unwelcomed coldness quickly gave way to his natural body heat. Another low exhale, to get the slowly rising waves of pleasure back under his control.

In hindsight, he could’ve forgone the last exhale. When Yamato opened his eyes again, he was greeted by the sight of Kakashi slowly entering you, with a just as blissed expression on his face like Yamato felt in this exact moment.

 

Your whispered encouragement ( _“Yes, just like that Kakashi. You feel so good inside of me.”_ ) echoed in the air like thunder and was drowned out by a low, satisfied moan when Kakashi sluggishly started to roll his hips. In his usual lazy pace, his friend moved, started to pull out, waited a second and pushed back into you. Your arms were slung around Kakashi’s neck, one hand buried in the silvery mop of hair, your right leg was hooked over his waist and opened yourself up to the pleasure. Between Kakashi’s arms, Yamato could barely spot your breasts, heaving as the carefully cultivated mask fell away. Deep down, you already had been boiling with desire, fueled by the knowledge not one, but two men were willingly falling under your spell, listening to you with just a little word of yours.

It was simply magnificent. Yamato pumped his dick faster, chest heaving in the same rhythm Kakashi’s hips moved and rolled, in the same rhythm of your breathless moans and sweet sighs. Your crooked finger, gesturing at him in an unmistakable “come hither”-motion commanded him to inch closer, close enough to touch Kakashi, kiss him, close enough to touch and kiss you.

The man noticed after a few more moments of oblivious grinding into your hips. His head jerked around, eyes hazy and lips parted, already slightly swollen from all the kissing and caressing they went through. A flash of need broke through Yamato. He wanted more, wanted to kiss Kakashi more, to see him become even more undone. One of his hands already flew up to curl in Kakashi’s neck, tugging him closer, but your voice broke through the mist of lust and wanton need.

“I think he’s ready, honey. And I’m ready too.”

Sweet, sweet relief. Yamato almost groaned as Kakashi nodded too, hasty and cursing under his breath when you did something he couldn’t see or feel, but from experience, Yamato knew how wicked you could be. How much you liked to clench and loosen your inner muscles. Heaven and hell, living so close by each other.

He pressed a chaste kiss to Kakashi’s shoulder. A silent apology for what was about to come, at what the man only nodded.

“Do it,” he croaked, “don’t worry too much. It’s not my first rodeo.”

That was actually a little surprise. Kakashi never had made his sexual escapades public, even though a few in their office had tried to get into his pants, no matter what gender. Yamato hadn’t dared to make any assumptions, but hearing the admission of his friend in this heated moment made his blood boil.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed through clenched teeth, “fuck. Kakashi, you’re so…”

A breathy laugh. “Teasing? Mean?”

“Beautiful.” Yamato finished his sentence and watched with rapt fascination how Kakashi’s head fell forward, burying itself in the nape of your neck and surely hiding the blush spreading across his features. Your smug smile did the rest, full of knowledge and mischief. Still on his knees, he scurried over the mattress between the spread legs of yours and Kakashi’s. It was a strange sight, seeing your hips pressed to his, his balls lying so close to your middle. A strange sight, but also strangely arousing.

God, how much he loved you. How much he loved you both.

Another dribble of lube over his fingers, only to gently prod between Kakashi’s ass cheeks. Hot flesh surrounded him as he delved into the opening, carefully and trying to be gentle despite his big fingers.

His friend mewled, squirmed above you, but your hands were already there, capturing Kakashi’s face and pulling him into a deep, distracting kiss. While Yamato worked him open, first with one, then two and finally three fingers, you spoke to him in low hushed whispers, rocked your hips against Kakashi in slow, tantalizing patterns which allowed Yamato to open his senpai open with the mere movements of your bodies.

At the sung praises to his friend, his own heart also swelled, nearly choked him. Yes, this was the feeling he craved for whenever he was with you. More praises, more pliancy, so much of you filling him with acceptance and knowledge what he needed that he couldn’t bear it most of the time, only to crave it even more when it was gone.

When he pressed his fourth finger to the first three, Kakashi released the loudest moan yet. Low and throaty, rummaging through his entire body. “I’m-! Shit. Do it, I’m ready, please…”

You chuckled. “You surely have noticed, dear, that Yamato isn’t the smallest. It’s in your interest-!”

“I know! I know. But I also know what I can take, and I’ve fucked myself on just as big dildos,” his muscles clenched around Yamato’s fingers like a damn vice, “as his cock. I beg you, I can’t deal with this foreplay anymore.”

“Mhm, someone knows what he wants.” You purred like a big cat. Your head lolled to the side, hair spread like a halo around your face as your eyes searched for Yamato’s. “What do you say? Can’t you also wait any longer?”

He simply shook his head. There was no need to beat around the bush. Yes, he wanted this, maybe with the same frantic need Kakashi displayed.

Your slightly disappointed sigh told him that he would sooner or later regret this decision. Possibly, when you and him were alone again. At the mere thought of being punished for his little act of defiance, his face grew hotter and his dick twitched at the arousing premonition. “Fine.” Another roll of your hips and Yamato could feel the movement with his fingers, sending little tremors through Kakashi’s body. “Then, I will take a step aside for my two beautiful men in our bed. Democracy, wasn’t it?”

 

“You’re joking.” Kakashi mumbled and even from his position, Yamato knew he smiled his usual faint, crooked smile. “You’re just giving in because you’re just as eager as we are.”

“Maybe. Honey, would you be so kind…?”

Where you two were chatty, Yamato missed the quippy personality trait to retort anything. A soft caress down Kakashi’s hip was everything he could give, so dry was his mouth as he positioned himself behind the two of you. His long pale back was stretched out, muscles rolled in the dim shadows of the lamp and your arms were opened around Kakashi’s chest, begging Yamato to come closer.

And he did. Right after he hastily opened the other condom and pulled it with trembling fingers over his dick. One hand still holding the hip of his friend steady, the other slowly guiding himself into the stretched, open hole. When the head popped into the tight tunnel, Yamato breathed sharply in, just a little inhale through gritted teeth. Kakashi did the same, garbled strange, incomplete sentences out which he wasn’t willing to form completely.

“God, fuck, yes! Do it, do me, do us, I want this, want you!”

Incredibly hot. Sweat beaded Yamato’s forehead, ran down his neck and chest, fell into his eyes and made him blink, but he couldn’t look away from the delirious sight of his dick sinking further and further into Kakashi. Both of his hands grasped firmly the wiggling and impatient hips of his friend, willed him to stay still.

“Patience,” he breathed, “just… a little bit, Kakashi.”

Both your and Kakashi’s laugh mocked him by echoing between the walls of this room.

“Really?” he asked. “Really? I’m counting the days since I made this offer for a threesome.”

“So eager,” your teeth shortly clamped down on the junction of Kakashi’s neck, your eyes locked with Yamato’s, “so wonderfully eager. So beautiful. How are you feeling, dear?”

“Gods. So full. So hot. Can’t think straight. He’s so fucking close to my pros-! _Fuck!_ ”

A jolt ran through all of them, erupting deep within Kakashi. Like a coincidence, Yamato retreated the tiniest bit, only to push back into his friend and another jolt shook them.

“Right there,” Kakashi panted, hands fisting into the linen of the bed, “shit. Don’t… Please, don’t do that again. Otherwise, I might come on the _fucking_ spot.”

You giggled, moaned when Yamato moved even deeper into Kakashi. “Damn. I can feel everything. Why again have we waited this long?”

“Probably,” Yamato mumbled, “because it’s strange to just come up to someone and ask to participate in a threesome. Even if it’s your friend.”

“Mhmm.” Your hand reached out. Warm fingers stroked over Yamato’s cheek, cupped his face, caressed his skin with the same sweetness you always possessed. “Move, honey,” you smiled weakly, “but slowly. We don’t want to end this too fast.”

And as always, your wish was his command.

Moving inside Kakashi seemed almost impossible at first. With every move, the man between himself and you shuddered and moaned broken syllables of both of your names. Short strokes, sluggish in their execution. Your hand on his face, your other hand in Kakashi’s hair, your legs wrapped around their joined hips. Kneeling on top of this little pile of people was almost like Yamato was in control. Almost. He knew better than that though, thus, kept his pace steady and slow. The lust curled and unfurled in his lower stomach, spread right through him, warmed the man from his toes to his fingers digging with abandon into Kakashi’s pale hips.

Out of instinct, he stopped every movement when the moans grew even stronger and the pleads to stop turned into pleads to stop, _just for a second Yams, I need a second, please, don’t do this to me_! Also, out of sheer, raw, loving instinct, he leaned close and pressed open-mouthed kisses to Kakashi’s shoulder.

“Just like that,” you urged him on, “you’re doing so great. I can feel every move, you know? When you fuck into Kakashi, he fucks into me. He’s nearly as big as you. I feel every inch, every vein, every little motion. You’re fucking me through Kakashi, honey, and you’re doing it so well.”

More praise, more love. Yamato relished in the compliments more than he wanted to admit. As a reaction, he peppered more kisses over Kakashi’s shoulder, the blade, the spine, to the other shoulder. Quick, brief kisses, mixed with a little bit of teeth and tongue. Red spots marked the previously pale skin in beautiful patterns, crisscrossing all over his upper back.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, breathing heavily and in an uneven rhythm. “What are you doing?” he asked, wheezing with every word like he had ran a twenty-mile marathon.

“Cherishing you,” Yamato answered, at what you cooed wordlessly in badly hidden pride, “like you deserve it.”

He swore he could feel the other man heat up in his arms. And indeed, the other quickly hid his face again in the nape of your neck, apparently a new favorite place of his.

You reached out and took Yamato’s hand. Your fingers entangled, found the perfect position to hold onto each other in a loving, secure gesture.

 

“Thank you,” you mumbled, while your other hand stroked through the silver hair of his friend, “I know, it’s new for you, too.”

“It’s… it’s good.” He turned your hand in his, pressed a soft kiss into your palm. “Yes, it’s different to what we usually do, but it’s… it’s good.”

“Thank god.” Your smile was contagious, full of love and care. “I love you, Yamato.”

“I love you too.” He rocked his hips, canted them into Kakashi, what caused the man to whine lowly. Your attention shifted, just like Yamato’s, back to the man sandwiched between them. “And I love you, Kakashi.”

 The body beneath his hand shuddered, trembled, before Kakashi rasped out: “I love you, Yamato. I love you, (Y/N). I love you both, maybe not as strong as you two… _shit,_ Yams… love each other, but… I fucking… I love you. Have for some months now. Didn’t want to disturb you two, but when… When Yamato sent that pic…” Kakashi stopped, completely out of breath. His upper body heaved with every inhale and exhale, sweat glistened on his back and got caught in the different hills and valleys of strained muscles and the long line of his spine. He threw his head backwards, exposing his neck to your curious lips as he continued to utter broken, slow words. “When I received that pic, I thought… I thought, hey, once in a lifetime thing, right? Just… just once. I could ask and still act like it was a joke. Never thought you would agree to it.”

Apparently, a dam had been broken down. A dam which had piled up quite some time and collected quite some feelings, and like always, Kakashi would’ve done nothing about it, if not for the accidental pic which kicked everything into motion. The older man shook his head, breathed again deeply in as to steel himself. “And now I’m here, balls deep in (Y/N),” he nosed your cheek in a strangely sweet gesture, “and Yamato is balls deep inside me. This is a wet dream come true for me, you know?”

“You’re the chatty type,” you mused, interrupted by a little sigh when Kakashi’s tongue darted out to lick over your neck, “and I have to say… It’s cute.”

Before he could retort anything with that witty, quick mouth of his, you crooked your finger at Yamato. He understood, grabbed again tighter onto Kakashi’s hips and started to move. Move his own hips in a slow, tantalizing push and pull. The man beneath him writhed in his grip, causing you to moan as well. This, Yamato realized, was the true fascination of having a threesome. How his actions would affect the two of you, how your actions affected him and Kakashi, and how Kakashi’s actions affected Yamato and you. A complete circle, full of lust and heat and desire.

When your moans reached Yamato’s ears, when he heard the little pleading tone in your voice as you called out to him, and when Kakashi joined into that plead, he listened to them. The rhythm grew stronger, harder, faster. Skin slapped against skin, his fingers dug deeper into the pale hips, groans filled the air, together with the squelching, slick sounds of sex.

 

Kakashi’s inner muscles clamped down on him as he hissed, making Yamato hiss as well. Your quiet laugh followed by a hushed whisper told him enough to know that you riled Kakashi into that action. A particular hard shove, feeling Kakashi tremble around him, and your whisper turned into a low moan of his name. Power washed over Yamato. Power over this threesome, power in his particular position. Power to bring all of you pleasure.

He wanted more. Wanted the end, wanted the bright and glorious peak. Thus, he searched for your dazed eyes, the small upwards-tug of your lips. Your eyes met over Kakashi’s shoulder, and you nodded, smiling in the lazy knowledge what was about to come and what Kakashi would experience as the catalyst in between the two of you.

One last time, Yamato adjusted his grip around his senpai’s body. He pulled him flush to the base of his dick, buried himself inside the vice of muscles and hot flesh, breathed in. Breathed in and in, and out. Only to start a punishing, fast rhythm, growling lowly in the back of his throat.

Kakashi didn’t expect this change of pace. His little surprised bark echoed through the room.

“Fuck! Fucking-!”

Too much talking. Yamato pinched his friend to bring back his focus, and the other immediately understood. Understood like he had been part of this since an eternity. His hips pushed back, angled, jumped when he found the prostate again. And again and again. Kakashi mewled out, wax under his hands, but you being in front of him brought his attention back. You caught him when Yamato’s rhythm pushed Kakashi off, you set him into place when he was pulled out of it, you reminded him when all the man wanted to do was to forget and let go. An intense experience and in the back of his mind, Yamato already planned to be in the middle next time, just to see if it was as delirious as promised.

Because there would be a next time, for sure.

At this point, Kakashi begged. With his body and his voice. “Let me come, oh please! Fuck, let me come, I can’t, I can’t do this any longer, shit, please, pleasepleaseplease-!” The combined efforts of yourself and Yamato must’ve brought him so close to the edge that there was just another little push needed. A little push… In the form of a bite.

When you bit into Kakashi’s shoulder in the exact moment Yamato shoved himself deep into him, his friend shouted for the first time. His whole body clenched, froze for a second, only to convulse as Yamato continued to massage the sensitive bundle of nerves with the head of his dick. More broken pleads and jitters rummaged through the usually uptight man. Seeing him become undone was a spectacle which fueled Yamato’s own lust. Two, three, four more times, and his own orgasm pulsed through him. With a grunt, he collapsed on the two other people, unable to form another comprehensible thought or thoughtful action. Only in the back of his mind, he was aware of Kakashi quickly recovering and helping you with the last push, his long, elegant fingers sneaking between you and him to give your clit the well-deserved attention it needed, before the most delirious little shudders ran through your body. A silent peak, nothing more than a satisfied sigh on your lips and your legs finally falling off their joined hips to the mattress.

 

For a few more minutes, all three just laid and rested there. Too spent by the long foreplay and the short, but intense sex to move or do more than breathe in sharp, rapid heaves. But of course, you were the first to recover. Gently, you prodded Kakashi back to life, kissed his lips, nose, only to reach out and caress Yamato’s face.

 _Next time_ , your touch promised. Next time, then there would be more attention on him.

Yamato leaned full of trust and peace into your touch. He nodded weakly, before sighing and pulling out of Kakashi. Carefully and with all the gentleness in the world, smoothing the red marks he left with his big hands on Kakashi’s hips with more gentle caresses.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, kissing gently the handprint on the right side, “I was a bit too harsh.”

“Maa, don’t apologize.” And there was his old, obnoxious, teasing senpai again. With a lazy grin, the older man stretched his limbs, before also pulling out of you. He just flopped over onto his back and watched how you struggled to your feet, still wobbly and trembling weakly from your own orgasm.

“Oh no, dear,” your eyes were sparkling already again as they creased in their usual looped smile, “no lazing around. At least, discard the condom.”

“Alright, alright.” Another moment passed, then Kakashi rolled around while his hands started to peel off the used condom. Yamato did the same, tied a small knot into the slippery rubber and stood up to walk on just as unsteady feet into the ensuite bathroom. In his back, he could listen to the silent pad of Kakashi’s naked feet on the carpet following him, while you shuffled around with the pushed-aside pillows and blankets, muttering to yourself something about having to change the mattress cover yet again. He couldn’t bring himself to feel too guilty about it, though.

“Hey, Yamato.” Kakashi’s voice echoed slightly in between the small room. White tiles and white walls, a mirror above the sink, which was at the opposite wall of the toilet. Nothing else, just a small bath, and at the moment, the small room provided a fitting ambience for the whispered words.

“Yeah?” Without even looking, Yamato reached behind him, waiting for the other condom to be placed in his hand. Quickly, he discarded both in the trash bin and turned to wash his hands, but Kakashi beat him to it. With a sharp twist of his wrists, he shook off some residual water and reached to the towel hanging off the wall, while Yamato turned on the faucet.

“Thank you. I know, this wasn’t…” Kakashi sighed. “What are we going to do from now? You… You both know how I feel. About you and (Y/N). It’s… It’s a bit scary. To be completely honest.”

 

Yamato glanced into the mirror. What he saw surprised and shocked him. His friend, even though he spoke with a light voice and seemed unbothered, seemed… afraid. He avoided his look, arms crossed in front of his chest, showing off the stylized leaf on his upper arm. The silver hair stood up in even more crazy tufts and no one could ignore all the red love bites littered over his chest, neck and shoulders.

He wrung his hands for a few more moments beneath the running water, until the last bits of lube were gone. When the faucet was turned off, the sudden silence in the small bathroom could’ve smothered a burning match.

“I was being honest,” Yamato dried his hands, his fingertips barely gracing Kakashi’s forearms in passing, “when I said I love you. And it’s the same love I feel for (Y/N). I also don’t know what exactly that means for us, but I think we can figure it out. It’s not… I don’t love her less than you, nor do I love you less than her. It’s equal. It’s the same. God knows why it took a threesome for me to figure it out and admit it to myself, but,” again, his fingertips graced Kakashi’s skin, laid onto his forearm and squeezed the muscles before letting go, “I think it’s not scary. Not at all.”

“But-!”

“We can ask (Y/N) too, if you want. However, I’m pretty sure I know the answer already.”

By now, Kakashi’s entire face looked like a cherry. Without protest, Yamato could drag him into the bedroom again, where you already waited, the blanket pooling around your lap and feet gently rocking to a beat only you could hear.

“Hm?” You looked up from your entwined hands. “What was the heartfelt conversation about you two had in there?”

Kakashi already shook his head, face even redder than before, but Yamato wouldn’t let this behavior slide. No more hiding. They were already way past the point of artificial embarrassment and bashfulness. Another step closer to the bed, hand still closed around Kakashi’s wrist. “Kakashi was a bit worried about what would happen from now on. I assured him that my feelings at least were… That I love both of you equally in the same, romantic way. That personally, I want you both. Question is though, if you would be open up for it or if you’re feeling-!”

Your reaction startled even Yamato. With a squeal, you bounded over the mattress, still gloriously naked and with excitement shining out of your eyes. “We’re speaking about a poly-relationship, am I right? Of course, I would love to try it out! I mean, I need to spend more time with Kakashi to really determine it, if we fit together and such, but for you, Yamato,” you looked up to him, expression open and vulnerable and loving, “I would like to try it.”

 

He turned to Kakashi. “Is that alright for now? Is this compromise okay for you?”

A few more seconds passed, then his friend nodded. Just a mere nod, shaky and still a bit insecure, but he nodded. “Yeah. Sounds… Sounds good.” His lips turned upwards into a meek smile.”

You beamed at the two men. “I’m definitely looking forward to it! But now come. I’m tired. And you two also look like you will fall over if you don’t get a little bit of sleep. Come here, come here!” Your hands reached out to them, called them into the pillows and unwilling to indeed stay awake and resist your promise, Yamato climbed again onto the soft sheets.

Like always, you kissed him when he joined you in bed. A soft and longing kiss, silently conveying all the emotions. Care, security, home. It was everything Yamato ever wanted and all he ever needed.

Time to share it with another person.

The mattress dipped under the weight of Kakashi as he finally decided that he also wanted to be a part of this group cuddle. Carefully, like a scared cat, he crawled up to them, waiting for a sign of rejection and checking them both up and down, but nothing came. Of course, they wouldn’t reject him now. You even gestured to him and stroked over his cheek with the barest hint of your fingertips when he was close enough. And just like an overgrown, if a little bit scared, cat, Kakashi leaned into your hand after a few seconds of thought, black eyes wide open and lips parted.

“Come here,” you repeated, “come. In the middle, like before.”

Yamato could feel himself flush at the thought of “before”, but neither of you two had any kind of remorse or shame. In fact, Kakashi’s mouth twitched again into a lazy grin and this time, it even stayed there when he carefully nestled himself into the space between Yamato and you. Long, strong limbs, a foot wedged between Yamato’s legs, an arm shyly seeking for your hand and the strong shoulder with the tattoo pressing against his and yours.

With a little groan, you moved again to grab the blanket, quickly pulling it over all three bodies and snuggling again to Kakashi’s side. Your hair fell over the pale skin, curling into the clavicle and tickling the neck of his friend.

Somehow, this sight seemed even more erotic than anything else this evening had shown Yamato. His tongue seemed dry and stuck to the back of his throat, but the feeling was good and pure. His chest was too tight and at the same time too wide, his blood pulsed quicker than ever before and a tingle spread through all of his limbs, only to assemble right in the spot above his heart.

Yes, it was right to be here like this. Underneath the blanket, hurdled up and skin still sticky with sweat, one arm thrown over Kakashi’s flat stomach and lazily stroking over your hip, your leg thrown over his knee and entangling with both his and Yamato’s feet. Kakashi held at the same time yours and Yamato’s hand, fingers entwined and gently prodding against naked skin. The three of you were joined in an intimate, loving embrace. Three bodies, breathing calmly and almost in the same rhythm.

Suddenly, Kakashi’s voice rumbled through all three of them, even though he really didn’t need to ask anymore after what happened tonight. “Maybe we can do this more often?”

“We will.” You answered. Fabric shuffled around as you pressed another kiss to his shoulder. “We definitely will.”

 _Yes_ , Yamato thought as sleep already claimed his mind, they would definitely do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Chisie for all the hard work! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Chisie for proofreading! I know I buried you nearly under all my stuff, so you work is definitely appreciated T^T


End file.
